leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.94
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.94 |Prev = V1.0.0.87 |Next = V1.0.0.94(b) }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * * League of Legends V1.0.0.94 ; * (Innate) ** Upon dying, Kog'Maw starts a chain reaction in his body which causes him to detonate after 4 seconds; dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. * (Q) ** Kog'Maw's attacks gain range and deal a percent of the target's maximum health as magic damage. * (W) ** Kog'Maw launches a peculiar ooze which damages all enemies it passes through and leaves a trail which slows enemies who stand on it. * (E) ** Passive: Increases armor penetration. ** Active: Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile which deals magic damage and doubles his passive armor penetration for 4 seconds (Removes the passive until available again). * (Ultimate) ** Kog'Maw fires a living artillery shell at a great distance dealing damage and revealing targets. Additionally, multiple Living Artilleries in a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana. ; * General ** Fixed a bug with Akali's attack timing. * ** Using a potion will no longer break Akali out of stealth. ; * ** Slow changed to % from %. ** It no longer stacks with . * ** Bonus damage increased to from . ** Now fires 7 missiles instead of 9. * * Renamed from ** Hawkshot retains the passive gold gain on kill and can now be activated to shoot an invulnerable, untargetable scouting hawk toward a target location. The hawk will reveal terrain as it travels, and grant vision of the end area for 5 seconds. * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for too long at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning for more than the maximum stun duration. ** Distance required to get a maximum duration stun increased. ; * ** Added a cooldown timer. * ** Is no longer dodgeable. * ** Silence re-added, silences for seconds. ; * ** Added a counter indicating how close to the Big One you are. ** One missile is now granted when you first put a point into it. ** Now reloads while dead and will no longer reset the stack count upon death. ; * General ** Cho'Gath will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . * ** Can now be toggled off. * ** Fixed a bug at rank 3 where Cho'Gath has difficulty feasting when he has max stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the ability buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'Gath loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the Tenacity mastery caused it not to kill the target. ; * Stats ** Removed base dodge. ; * ** Removed the heal component. ** Attack speed buff/debuff increased to % from %. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Garen would sometimes appear with a different skin after reconnecting. ; * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 100% from 110%. ** Is no longer dodgable and is unaffected by blinds. * ** Now grants bonus attack damage instead of 12-36% attack speed. * ** Cannonball damage reduced to from . ** Cannonball radius increased to 275 from 225. ** Slow amount reduced to % from %. ; * ** Tooltip updated to give the correct ability power ratio when the barrel has reached its location. ; * ** Fixed a bug where turrets were targeting incorrectly. ; * ** Knock-up duration reduced by 33%. * ** Fixed a bug where the particle would linger after the shield effect had been removed. ; * ** Cooldown changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ; * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Base damage to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 90 at all ranks. ; * ** Now deals its damage up front as opposed to over time. The damage is with a ability power ratio. * ** Ability power ratio changed to 1 from . ; * General ** Pantheon will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . * ** Damage scaling increased to %. ** It will now properly double the damage of the entire ability against champions, rather than just doubling part of the damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage based upon your bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where it procced cast effects with every tick. * ** Attack damage scaling increased to %, from %. ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't scaling with enough of your damage from items. * ** It now breaks spell shields and is blocked by spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for an incorrect amount of time. ; * ** Now breaks spell shields. * ** Now breaks spell shields. ; * ** Updated tooltip to clarify that the damage is bonus damage and not a true critical strike. * ** Fixed a bug where they would acquire targets incorrectly. ** Fixed a bug where they would lose their stealth before their lifetime expired. ; * ** Heal reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it double-procced cast effects like . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * Stats ** Removed base dodge. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base armor increased to 16 from 14. ** Armor per level increased to from . * New Innate ** Veigar's mana regen is increased by % for each 1% of mana he's missing. * ** Adjusted the way bonus ability power is granted. ** Veigar now also gains bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. * ** Delay reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** It now deals base damage plus 80% of the combined ability power of Veigar and his target. ** Conditional bonus damage for non-mana Champions has been removed. ** Mana restoration on kill has been removed. Items ; * Healing and regen bonus reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * Active duration increased to 8 seconds from 5. ; * Crowd control reduction reduced to 35% from 40%. ; * No longer heals minions. Summoner Spells ; * Fixed a bug where the tooltip cooldown value that made it seem shorter than it actually is. Masteries * ** Fixed a bug where the mastery caused Cho'Gath's to not kill the target. General * Champion kill experience increased by 10%. * Death timers on Summoner's Rift increased by roughly 3 seconds at low levels. * Summoner spells are now displayed on the scoreboard. * Latency will now properly display in the HUD. * Teleport or Blink abilities will no longer reset the leashing on monsters. * Duplicate items will no longer sell in slot order and can now be sold individually. * Buff bar updated to support up to 32 buffs. * Revamped the character stats screen to include armor penetration, magic penetration, life steal, spell vamp, and cooldown reduction stats as well as reducing size and removing extraneous information. * Revealing a channeling champion in the Fog of War will no longer reveal show them as idle. * Fixed a bug where orders and spell casts would be lost in rare instances. * Fixed a bug where the "Show HP Bars" menu option wasn't functioning correctly. * Fixed a bug where 'proc' effects like and could occasionally kill a champion through effects like , , or . * Fixed a bug where the attack timings of many characters were causing a slight delay before attacking. * Fixed a bug where the "Hide Center HUD Wall" option was incorrectly named "Center HUD Wall Display". * Fixed several client crashes. * Fixed several server crashes. de:V1.0.0.94 zh:V1.0.0.94 Category:Patch notes